


Cursed

by ConverseNinja004



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConverseNinja004/pseuds/ConverseNinja004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another cross-post from my Deviantart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> This one has issues I've dealt with for most of my life. No magic though.

Loki X Chubby! Reader-Cursed

(F/n)= First name  
(s/a)= stuffed animal

The blast of ice barely missed your head. Quirking an eyebrow at the source you kept silent and finished your task. After the final cut, you picked the plate up and took it over to the table.   
“Y’know its rather rude to shoot at the person making your food.”

“I am perfectly capable of procuring my own nourishment you foolish mortal.” 

“Normally, but since the high and mighty Loki is now shorter than me you can suck it up. Besides your not the most pleasant person to deal with.” Deciding you were going to eat before lunch was ruined in one way or another. You had been stuck on babysitting duty, reason for your present situation. Shield had found and recruited you after you nearly burned down your school, from birth you’d try hiding your magical ability from the neighbors, however when your emotions got out of control so did your powers and that day had been rather emotionally taxing. 

After the attack on New York you had been assigned to keep tabs on the Avengers; and had become a member shortly after the events concerning the Winter Solider. Back to the present, you felt the green eyes trying to bore through your skull.

“Listen kid, I can take you to the park and have you play with the other kids.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.” From there you and a far younger Loki sat in a staring contest to see whose will would win out. Just as your eyes were about to blink Steve entered.

“What’s the issue this time?” He looked between you to and nabbed a sandwich, the only thing you could think to make with a tiny temperamental god snapping at you.

Without blinking you replied, “Mister Crabby-Butt told me he was hungry, I made sandwiches, he started to get snarky so I threaten him with taking him to the playground to play with other kids.”

“If this mortal think she can force me to degrade myself by mingling with the excuses you midgardians call children.” 

Steve put two and two together, “No body else wanted to watch Loki so he got dumped on you (F/n).”

“Yep. Today was supposed to be Tony’s turn.”

“Stark said he couldn’t be bothered to watch me as he was modifying his new suit and ‘to go bug Witchy-Poo’, for your information Rogers.” You noted the god of mischief had taken a sandwich and started eating it. “And has Banner made any progress on the blood sample he collected?” 

“Actually that is where I just came from.”

“Oh? Please do elaborate further, I’m just dying to stay in this childish body.”

“You could tone down on the sarcasm, snarky pants.”

“Loki, (F/n), please. No fighting, I don’t think Tony would appreciate the tower being wrecked. And Dr. Banner hasn’t found any biological pathogens to regress your aging, but he suspects magic. So it looks like you need (F/n) to reverse the curse.”

Upon hearing this tidbit a smirk formed on your face. The young trickster had adopted a look of abject horror on his face; and you relished every second of it. Honestly you had no real qualms with the God of Mischief and were on reasonable terms, even if you had developed a crush for him. The man could be a royal nuisance but he had trained you in magic; further than you could have imagined in your wildest dream. Despite the crush, you didn’t want him finding out your feelings because how could a God love a mortal without causing heartbreak to either party? He would go on living while you withered and died, barely a blink in his seemingly immortal life.

“What?” Anger boiled in those blue-green depths, and the young face became a mask of disbelief. 

“You heard him Reindeer Games.” The scowl directed at you just made you smirk widened, “You’ve gotta be nice to me or I might decide not to break the curse.”

“Fine. What mundane task shall you charge me with before you will return me to my rightful state?”

You looked at the man trapped within a child’s body and you thought for a few moments, lunch lay forgotten on your plate. The smirk evolved into a small almost wistful smile, “Loki the only thing you have to do is enjoy being a kid until the end of the day, as soon as the moon rises I’ll change you back, I promise.”

“Hey, who made these sandwiches?” Looks like Tony had spared a moment to get lunch.

 

The burst of magic swept through the room like an errant draft, and with it so had your energy. You stayed upright until the mischievous god had left before plopping onto the couch. This particular counter-curse had cost more than you thought; leaving you drained and feeling nauseated but it had worked. Loki was back to his normal self, not that any one truly cared. Loki was Loki it was that plain and simple.

“God, why’d it have to a stupid, brilliant, sexy, dangerously psychopathic immortal Norse God?” A knock at your door jolted you out of your thoughts.

“(F/n) may I speak with you?”

“Yeah, door is unlocked. Come on in Thor.” The Thunderer entered and looked at you quizzically.

“Are you alright? You look ill.” You waved your hand dismissively.

“Its nothing, the spell just took more energy than I thought. I’ll be fine after a couple hours of sleep.”

“If you’re sure. I just saw Loki in the hall back to his rightful state and I wished to thank you, on his behalf if he didn’t as well.” His eyes conveyed the care he had for his brother even after the horrible deeds Loki had committed when they were enemies.

“Its fine—“

“No it is not. He has been teaching you magic and he should have warned you of the cost.”

“No really Thor, its fine. Besides you of all people should know how Loki is. But it is nice to know that I’m appreciated.” 

“You must care for him deeply to put him above yourself.”

“Wh-what? No I don’t.” 

“(F/n) your face says it all. Your as red as that earth fruit.”

“You mean a tomato?”

“Yes, that one!” Sometimes it was amazing how much a child the God before you could be. Yet you didn’t want Loki find out, at least not yet, not until you have sorted out your feelings.

“Please Thor, I don’t want anyone finding out. Besides he’ll outlive me and find some other lover when I’m gone so it’d be better if I find some else.”

“That seems your letting your brain rule over your heart Witchy-Poo.”

“Jeez, Tony what are you? A wizard?” 

“Only tech wise. But seriously kid, just tell Reindeer Games how you feel about him. At least have some fun in your life.” 

“How did you know?” You thought you had a pretty good poker face, after all the years of reigning in your emotions.

“Kid you have a lot of self control, but you’ve obviously never been in a relationship before.”

“Right again,” you sigh, “Had friends in school but I preferred to be alone most of the time out of school. I chose to be isolated.”

“But why?” It seemed Clint, Natasha, and Steve had come in as well.

“Why?” An amused smirk crossed your face, “Even in kindergarten I was the weird girl who preferred to play by herself. The girl who was so quiet my classmates were amazed when I spoke. The overweight chick who’d read a book rather than to talk to other people when her friends weren’t there. Isolation just seemed natural.”

“Oh, (F/n).”

“Its not that important, besides that’s all in the past. They’re just bad memories to haunt me late at night. Why would Loki even consider me as a potential love interest?”

“Perhaps you should ask me yourself.” The whole room seemed to drop a few degrees and all the other occupants seemed transfixed like you at the voice that drifted in from the door.

“My, my, for once the Avengers are silenced at my presence. What? The proverbial cat has your tongue?” Standing up you started to make your way towards your bedroom and sweet freedom.

You shook your head, “I’m going to bed.” This was just too much too fast; you felt the power within chipping at the cracks forming in your emotional armor. The hand that grabbed your wrist almost broke the camel’s back.

“No you’re not. Not until you’ve asked me.”

“N-no,” snapping your eyes shut you tried wrench your wrist out of the Trickster’s hold, “please let go.” Again you jerked your wrist in vain.

“Uh Reindeer Games you might want to let her go. Her file-“

“No. I want to know her intentions. To hell with her file.”

“Brother release her.”

“No!”

“Everyone back up and calm down.” Natasha was reading the neon signs that was rolling off you. “Loki, let (F/n) go, or everyone here is going to regret it.”

This had caught the God’s attention, in turn liberating you from the iron grip. Taking the lapse in attention you bolted to your bedroom door locking it and leaned against it. A shuddering breath was all it took before sliding down the door to curl into yourself. The silence was welcoming yet deafening at the same time. A few minutes later you had calmed enough to walk over to the bed and burrow into the covers while grabbing your (s/a) to cuddle.

“(F/n), please open the door.” The quiet was reply, “You will have to come out sometime. I am willing to try if you wish to pursue a relationship.”

 

The hours until dawn flew by, you had passed out a little after midnight. You had thought on Loki’s quiet proposal and agreed with it. A quick shower was in order before you head to grab breakfast. 

“Hey guys.” You greeted while rummaging through the cabinets for a plate and gathering the ingredients to make eggs and toast.

“Feeling better?” Natasha grabbed a fork for her breakfast.

“Much, thanks for the help last night. Oh thanks Steve.” He had handed you the chocolate hazelnut spread for your toast.

“No prob.” She sat next to Clint and stole a piece of his toast.

“Ah, (F/n). Just the mortal I was looking for.”

“Hey Loki.” The flush that broke out was unavoidable.

“Have you thought upon my offer?”

“I have and yes. I would like to give it a go.” Your eggs finished and you took your breakfast over to bar to sit.

“Excellent.”

“You say that now.”


End file.
